starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight
According to Simon & Schuster's Pocket Book spring 2009 catalog, Twilight comes out April 28, 2009. However, the same article has a little red stripe saying "Now May 2010". And, of course, the book's page on Simon & Schuster's website still says Sept 30, 2008. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I've been wondering about the shifting release date too. Maybe we should state that the date is "unknown" until we get a reliable source (eg. Blizzplanet).--Hawki 09:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) We do have a Blizzplanet release date; December 2008. Considering the chaos, we can't consider them reliable, either. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) And another release date; Sept 1, 2009, from here: http://www.simonandschuster.net/content/book.cfm?tab=73&pid=630418&er=9780743471299\ ... despite other Simon & Schuster pages saying June 30 2009. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Tassadar? I've always been suspecting ever since I saw the cover, that the other half of the face (other than Ulrezaj) is that of Tassadar's. It looks quite like his portrait, and considering Tassadar being the focus of the flashbacks Jake is about to experience, it sounds reasonable. Possible? :Starshade 04:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) The non-archon half doesn't have psionic appendages, however. I think it's just Ulrezaj before his transformation. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Or maybe it's Zeratul. (He has glowing green eyes, like Zeratul does now.) Anyway, excerpt is out. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Lore Contradictions- Tassadar The book implies that Tassadar was ordered to return to Aiur right after he refused to destroy Mar Sara. However, according to Tassadar's page on this site and the game itself, Tassadar DID destroy Mar Sara after waiting for the Terrans to evacuate. He then continued to purify Antiga Prime and fight on Tarsonis. Only after the battle at Tarsonis was he ordered by the Conclave to return to Aiur. The book is misleading in this way. In the book, it seems as though the events in between his retreat from Mar Sara and his journey to Tarsonis did not take place.-- 09:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Not having read the book, I don't see the contradiction. Tassadar goes Mar Sara and annoys the Conclave by stalling. They tell him to return, but are placated when Tassadar eventually does the deed. The executor can claim he still has work to do ("purify the other worlds") and the Conclave tells him to get on with it. After Tarsonis Tassadar's mission is complete and the Conclave give him the second recall order. He can't ignore this, after all his mandate has been fulfilled, so he sends the rest of the fleet home and strikes out alone on Gantrithor (which annoys the Conclave just a little less.) - Meco (talk) 09:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I don't see the contradiction either. I think Tassadar was simply out of contact with the Conclave between the attack on Chau Sara and the attack on Tarsonis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Three Humans While Rosemary was with the protoss on Shakuras, they told her that they only had experience with three seperate terran individuals. One of them is clearly Jim Raynor and another is Kerrigan, but who is the third? My thoughts go to either Mengsk (although they were never in real direct contact), Duran (but he isn't human, although they may not know that), or Stukov (but references to that are nearly non-existant). Maybe they did say it and I missed it. Anyone have any idea?--Thebrowncloud 05:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I generally regarded that as an error, as saying contact with three humans seemed to ignore the role of Schezzar's scavengers and that the Raiders visited Shakuras at least once. If it said "individuals" however, I may have misread...anyway, I'd say the most likely individuals would be Schezar or possibly Arcturus if one considers experience to be of the same vein as Raynor and Kerrigan.--Hawki 06:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ulanr/epilogue retcons? How much of the purity of essence/form & xel'naga stuff was retconned with the epilogue/ulnar sections of lotv? A lot was thrown out in those and this book was supposed to tell a lot about those two things :Um...none? Apart from the revelation that it was Amon and his ilk that uplifted species rather than the xel'naga as a whole, "revelation" being the key word? Also, sign your posts.--Hawki (talk) 07:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC)